The Twist
by tatsumi yuki
Summary: War AU! One day Teresa got captured! What would happen next?


**Hello! This is actually my friend's story as she made a short story from a prompt i gave her. And she made me type it here with some elaboration. The original would have 445 words and the one i edited would have 1 400 words based on the web. So enjoy! By the way i dont really know about maze runner so... yeah.**

 **Prompt : "Opposite Never Attracts"**

* * *

She was that girl that never seemed to be useful. She was never happy as her demons came to see her everyday. She would cry all day long and mourned over her negativity in all aspect. She was tired of all this but she kept on living. Trying to be positive and thinking the optimistic way that she was useful because she is still alive. Everyone who lives has a purpose of their own even if they aren't aware of it, right?

But all of that is about to change.

* * *

It was late at night when Teresa decided to walk alone at the park to relieve her curiosity of the park at night time. Although all of that is just an excuse for the insomnia she's facing because of her demons that wont leave her alone. Its also an excuse to relieve herself from the stress upon the world that she's facing alone. Its quite lonely but she's okay with it. No harm done. After all she's been alone for years now, her parents died long ago and she was an orphan from baby. They found her at the steps of an orphanage with a letter that her relatives didn't want her and left her there to rot after her parents died, murdered. She never really knew about her past but at least it didn't really bother her current live.

As she was delved in her musings, she didn't notice the tree in front of her and almost run into it if not for her half-conscious-self realizing the tree. As she run her eyes down the tree she saw a big dark figure from the corner of her eyes. It was a human, at least that she think, well... that human-like entity sure is bigger than normal human. Well the fact that creep her out is that _thing_ is stalking her like a freak. As soon as the figure noticed her noticing _it,_ she freeze. She cant move an inch. Its like something was preventing her from moving.

That _thing_ was approaching her, and its _fast._ Then, everything went black. That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

When she woke up, she saw that she is in a completely white kinda luxurious cell-like room. As she silently observe the room, the door opened and a guy in a black sleeveless hood, black cargo pants, and black military boots, came in.

"You're Teresa right?" He asked in a light voice. The man looked slightly intimidating despite his soft facial features and Teresa felt unnerved when she instantly felt herself attracted to the man.

"Uh.. yeah." she responded, unsure.

"Good. Here's your code and your nickname." Said the man. He is a roughly 5′ 10″ in height and have some slightly toned skin.

'And damn! It's not even a few minutes and I'm already checking him out. sheesh. control yourself woman!' she thought. She then take a look at the note he given her and apparently she is in the military now.

 ** _Nickname :_ _Sugar_**

 ** _Code :_ _PH021108_**

Teresa looked up, feeling quite confused as her head starts to spin. Her exhaustion from before finally caught up to her as she began to sway. Mustering every courage and energy she had, she asks.

"um...W-where am i? Who are you? Why am i here?" her pitch went a _little_ bit high at the end of her sentence and she lowers her head to her lap, embarrassed by her slightly higher pitch.

The man answers her questions calmly as if expecting her outburst.

"You're somewhere people wouldn't know, You're here because you are chosen to be here and I'm Newt, your _mentor._ "

Newt said firmly. And for the first time She felt that she was maybe important.

* * *

Newt trained Teresa everyday physically and emotionally, and as day grows by, Teresa felt herself slowly fell in love her mentor. But this go unnoticed by the said mentor. She treasured every moment they spend together even if he treated her rather harshly. Almost every night she would dream about him. His handsome face that have some soft features, his messy blonde hair and Oh God his body, His freaking tough six-packs body and well... sometimes Teresa would wake up face flushed and scolds herself for dreaming something like _that,_ you know what i mean?

The next day, Newt said that she was finally prepared to go and fight in a war that was currently on-going on the east side of the country. He helped Teresa to get ready and he was really nice to her. He told her the basics of war and to always be cautious of her surroundings. Be as alert of her surroundings as she could and never ever to lose her focus because even a few seconds could lead to her death. For the first time in her life that she felt so appreciated and she felt unexceptionally happy. It made her fell in love for him more. Thinking that maybe, just maybe she would not live another day after the war, she gathers all her courage, she slowly approaches Newt. As she was face-to-face -well not really since she was practically face-to-chest with him but nevermind.- with him, he turns to face Teresa but as he look at her expression, his eyebrows knitted in concern

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"uh.. yeah..its just that i had to say something to you."

"something?" now his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"yes...uh can we go somewhere private?" she asked worriedly.

"sure.." his tone is the prove that he is still confused but he leads Teresa to an empty room nevertheless. As they sat there in silence Newt was the one to break it first.

"So.. what is it that you wanted to say to me?" he asked curiously.

Teresa takes in a deep breath and started talking.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you for all these months even years for training me and even if you're harsh its been effective and our training sessions has been eventful. I've become much more stronger and I could fight better now. So... Thank you."

His face broke into a grin, All the confusion and worried expression sent to her vanished.

"There's one more thing..."

Newt scrunched up his eyebrows once more.

"I..." she hesitated for a moment.

"I?"

"I... I like you.. I don't remember when i first felt this way to you but I really like you."

She confessed, holding her breath as the anticipation came. She shut her eyes tight while her face is as red as it can get, waiting for the moment to be rejected but despite that, she still held the hopes of being accepted.

Newt was taken aback by that. He really, _really_ didn't expect that. Never really see it coming either. He look at the girl in front of him, It's true that he cared for her but not in a way that a lover would. Just a little sister and he thought she felt the same way. Alas, he misinterpreted her feelings and made her fall for him.

"I'm flattered Teresa, really I am." as he said this, Teresa felt her hope sank.

"But I can't love you back." He finished softly as if expecting her to break down in front of him.

"Can I at least know why?" Teresa asked, her voice quivering.

"Im sorry, but I'm gay." Teresa felt her jaw dropped.

"The **opposite just never attracts** for me, Teresa.." He continued. Teresa, if possible, felt her jaw dropped lower than ever before. This time, its was _her_ who was taken aback by his confession. Her body went rigid. She gulped and nods slowly, murmuring a soft 'thank you' to a guilty Newt and passed him to go to her room. She lied down on her bed before curling up as her tears fall.

* * *

The next day, It turns out her instinct was quite right after all. She never lived till the war ends. That day she died while trying to help an old lady and died because there was someone who suddenly threw a bomb near her. And after that, no one knew about her anymore.


End file.
